Help Me Through
by Akatsuki no Kuri
Summary: When you think your life cannot get any worse, add a little Deidara to make everything better! If only that was so simple and he was actually sane! Deidara x OC Story - Rated T for a lil ol' Hidan language here and there!
1. Falling in the Black

'_Where am I? Am I…dead?' _nothing but blackness surrounded him. He couldn't feel his legs, his arms or even the weight of his supposedly heartless chest.

_Ba-dump_.

No. A sound. It was faint. _Ba-dump, ba-dump. _

In a sudden turn of sounds, wind rushed past his sensitive ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for the best, only hoping that when this pain ended, he would still be alive.

--

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-. Dunk. Throw. Smash. Groan._ And turn back to sleep.

She waited for another sound to disturb her slumber.

Nothing.

Good.

Her arms pulled the duvet over her small frame and her eyelids dropped peacefully.

'_Sweet serenity.'_

_Four hours later. _

A groggy teenager zombie walked out of her room. Stumbling over miscellaneous items and clothing, the girl walked in a drunkenly manner down the wooden stairway into her kitchen and automatically started to prepare her breakfast consisting of English breakfast tea and toast (with peanut butter and salt).

Yes. Salt.

Wonderful, no?

Well, actually it wasn't meant to be salt. She just honestly couldn't be bothered to pick up the sugar which was about, what, ten centimetres away? It wasn't until she looked up at the oven timer which proudly boasted eleven o'clock, that she realised that she was, so to speak, screwed.

…

"FUCK! Shit, bugger, bollocks, I AM LATE! AGHHH!"

And so the day proceeded normally.

----

The brown-haired girl ran, actually more like sprinted, out of her home and headed in a general northerly direction to her high-school. '_Shit! I have only four more weeks of pure hell (school) to go through, yet, almost every day I'm late! FUCK!'_ she screamed in her head whilst running like a mad-woman.

She rounded a corner when suddenly, she stopped. _'Bugger! I forgot my homework!' _And so she turned back and, in a completely 'feminine way', ran like a bull on steroids back to her house.

My, my, my, such an organised girl.

She ran to her office which overlooked a small lake and stopped. She stared at the wharf which extended to just over twelve or so meters over the water.

"_Mummy! Look! I'm really good at swimming now!" a small girl of three shouted._

"_Well done, sweetie! Now come back to mum for a delicious ice-block!" her mother shouted to her._

"_Ok mum!" she squealed in delight. The girl ran up to her mother and gave her a hug before snatching the cold treat and running off to her father who sat just on the edge of the lake. _

"_Daddy!"_

Marianne shook her head from the memory and continued to look for her apparently non-existent homework.

"Shit! Where did it go?"

_SPLASH!  
_"What the…?" she ran and halted in-front of her window only to see that the water was disturbed, ripples forming a perfect circle.

'_This is private property, no-one should be here…'_she thought angrily.

Grabbing something that looked vaguely like her homework and stuffing it into her bag, Marianne sped away to the lake from her back door. She plopped her backpack onto the soft grass and ran to the end of the small, wooden pier whilst calling out for whoever it had been.

"Hello?! Who's there?"

Stopping at the end of the quay, she noticed a body floating in the water.

"FUCK!"

She ripped off her shirt and skirt and yanked off her shoes and socks before jumping into the water and swimming in a straight line towards the body. He seemed lifeless. And shirtless. Whoa. He was very well-built.

BACK ON TASK!

Marianne pulled at his arm and brought him to the surface of the water, spluttering water from almost every single orifice she possessed.

Her strong yet slightly flabby legs kicked speedily towards the shore of white sand whilst she held firmly onto the man's side.

'_Just…a…little…further…success!'_

Her body heaved until she lay on the grains of sand, panting and sweating. She looked at the man beside her, his back faced towards her. Her eyes scanned to the side of his body and saw the gentle rise and fall.

'_At least he's breathing…'_

Crawling over to his other side, she brushed the long uni-bang out of his face.

"Hey, mister. You oka-," she paused, he breath catching in her throat. "Oh. My. God."

She snatched her hand away and recoiled like a frightened animal. The man groaned and his right eye slowly flickered open.

"You're…you're Deidara…aren't you?" her eyes were wide and about ready to pop out of her head.

He gazed at her, "Where am I? Un…"

-----------------------------------

_Kuri: Well, this is the first chapter of my first story arc!_

_Deidara: And I'm her muse. _-_\/ _Great..._

_Kuri: -Grins- Yeah. I don't own Naruto or anything. Sheesh. Anyway, thanks to Unko-chan and Bikou-chan for the editing and stuff!_

_R and R please!_

_-Missunderstood Darkness._


	2. Bitter

_Kuri: Sheesh. I'm not feeling the love! _-_-_ Oh well. I'll keep writing. For the sake of it! _

_Deidara: Please review! She's going emo on me! Help!!!_

_Kuri: -pouts- Leave me alone._

_Deidara: The disclaimer! –Pulls out explosive clay- Katsu! _

The firework letters read: Kuri-chan here doesn't own Naruto!

_By the way, I am really sorry for the short chapter. I promise I shall write a nice long chapter for anyone. I don't relaly need reviews to make me write more (I'm mainly doing this just for the fun of it) but it'd be cool to get a lil' love_.

_8D PLUS! This story is going up on deviantArt. WOOHOO! _

_Much love._

* * *

Marianne had no idea what just happened in the last fifteen minutes. One second she was running around like a blue-arsed fly and the next she was hauling _Deidara's, _of all people, ass out of a freaking lake!

The world was seriously screwing up.

So here she was, pacing in her living room with an S-classed criminal sleeping on her couch.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" she muttered furiously to herself. _'Okay! Just ask calmly what the hell happened. That'll work. For sure. Next, ask if he remembers who he is. That should work, too. I hope!'_

She glanced over to the sleeping figure and narrowed her eyes. He was playing possum.

"I can tell you're awake."

"Hmph." He twisted his body and sat up, looking her directly in the eyes. "Who are you? Un."

She paused and considered her answer carefully, "That is none of your concern at this moment. Do you remember who _you are_?"

He paused. Should he really give away his identity? "I'm Deidara. Un."

"With an obvious speech impediment." Marianne whispered hotly under her breath.

Deidara sneered, "Answer my question. Who are you?" he was too uptight to end his sentence with the usual 'humph'.

"Marianne. Marianne Griffins," she paused, looked at his body for a quick second and blushed profusely. "Uh, I'll get you some clothes. Wait here."

She sprinted up the stairway and into her room.

Deidara waited as patiently as he could, (Which wasn't very in his case). He dully noted that the whole house was tidy. Yet, on closer inspection, he noticed that everything was covered with a fine layer of dust, as if no-one had been in the house for quite sometime. Hmm, interesting indeed…

He heard a slight stumble of feet connecting with wood, a stream of colourful words and the girl came into view from the white door frame.

She threw a green shirt towards the boy and just leaned against the wall. Deidara smelled the t-shirt and it vaguely reminded him of a man cologne. he decided not to ask any questions, yet.

"How did you get here?" she asked after a while.

Deidara frowned. How did he? He couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened.

"I…I don't know…un…"

'_Interesting…he doesn't even remember what happened? This ought to be good.'_

"Well, either way. Until you remember how you got here and how you can get back, I'm guessing you'll have to stay here."

"Why," he jumped up and was behind her in a flash, smirking, "should I trust _you, un?_"

A small, glistening bead of sweat escaped from her skin "Because I saved your ass from drowning at the bottom of a lake…?" she answered hastily.

"Hmm…" he seemed to consider her answer, "good enough reason, I suppose. Hn."

Marianne breathed a sigh of relief when she felt him brush past her and sit calmly back on her, now spectacularly dirty, couch.

She was in for some serious shit.

"So…" _'What a great way to start a conversation…' _"Deidara, how do you feel?"

He gave her a confused look, "About what? Un…"

"Y'know, you're probably not where you were last…" she paused and sat down next to him, "I'd be scared shitless…"

'_Another place__, eh? __I wonder…un__?' _Deidara mused inwardly before seeing everything go black.

Marianne's body froze, her breathing hitched in her throat and her eyes became wide. Deidara decided, involuntarily of course, to drop his head onto her shoulder, push her down until she had her back flat against the couch and sleep. On her.

Great.

'_Poor guy. Must be mentally strained.' _She sighed in exasperation. Squirming and writhing in a desperate attempt to free herself from the 'body-prison', Marianne finally fell onto the floor, Deidara's arm trailing after. When the spots in her vision finally cleared, she found that something was touching her.

Touching her in inappropriate places.

Or more specifically, her chest.

Deidara's hand.

_Twitch._

'_What am I going to do?'_

_--------------------------------  
_

It took her a while, but somehow, Marianne finally managed to get out of her…interesting predicament.

And now, she was sitting at on her couch with a sleeping Deidara facing away from her.

And then she noticed.

Her homework was on the coffee table.

Her fucking math homework. It was there on the freaking coffee table all along.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed whilst lunging for the cursed papers and books.

However a certain blond just slept through the different colourful words being yelled at top speed and the breaking of many household items.

To be frank, it would make the cast of Jackass feel shame. Even they weren't as...insane.

Marianne just let her head roll into her hands. Why her? What did she ever to do the world?

She looked at her phone. No new messages…

'_You said you would call…mother…father…'_

She seized her phone from the table and hurtled it into her fish tank.

'_Good riddance.'_ She thought bitterly.

* * *

_How deliciously emo. XD_

_Anyway, Hope you liked and I'll be back with another chapter and a bit more description of Marianne. _

_Anywho. Have a nice day!  
_


	3. Mathematics

I'M BACK!

Thanks fro waiting! And to celebrate, we've got two things!

_Deidara: Kuri does not own Naruto! Un! _

And this chapter is extra~ long. Just for you! .^

Have fun reading it!

* * *

Marianne. Oh god, how she hated that name. Well, it actually wasn't her name. It was a cover name. Ooh, ooh. Bet you didn't expect that, huh? But it's not like she's going to tell _you_ any-friggin'-time soon. Ha.

In any case, it was the name she gave everyone. It was the name she grew up with and it was the name that she would hate. Forever.

Eh, moving on with all that emo crap. God, she hated being _this_ emotional. Gack…

--

You know when you see those professional doctors on TV, nodding with a serious face and telling a person "You have seven days to live" yeah? (So much like that person with the smoker's voice…what was his/her/shim's name again…? Ah-well…) Well, Marianne felt like that right now.

She felt as if she only had five seconds to live. For the love of…

A lame attempt to study was getting the better of her. Especially when she had a blonde snoring lazily. Right. Next. To. Her.

**… **

"WOULD YOU PLEASE_ KINDLY_, SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP?!"

But nooooo. He just _had_ to sleep through her rant. Freaking pyro.

Let's backtrack, shall we?

Marianne, here, decided it would be fun to do her maths work since she was both,

a) Stuck at home with a suicide-terrorist-art is fucking beautiful- bomber.

b) And a two, she was failing maths. Re-he-ally bad. And wasn't doing too crash hot in all of her other subjects. Not that she wasn't smart…just lazy.

In any case, studying with a snoring blonde next to her seemed the best option. Ah well. It was better than being at school.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marianne went to go fetch her phone and get some fresh air.

**_'omg. Lyk, whre r u slag? Fuckin wantd to punch ur face. Hahaha!'_**

Stupid bimbos, sending her such rude text messages.

Okay, some of you are probably wondering why Marianne's phone is working. Well, it's not. She has another phone. Duh. Revise chapter two for the ungodly murder of her other mobile, whose corpse now lies peacefully in a fish tank. Jeez.

Anywho, moving swiftly along. Marianne wished for some oxygen in her lungs. Badly. She also wanted to see the sunset. 'Cause she just loved being sentimental by sunsets. –insert lame and crappy picture of a Mary-Sue crying her heart out at a sunset 'cause Sasgay doesn't love her-

Speaking/thinking of other people from other dimensions…

_'How did Deidara even get here?'_ she wondered. She already made the resolve that she wasn't going to tell Deidara she knew about everything concerning the Akatsuki. Well, I mean, it'd be a little disturbing if suddenly a person came up to you and basically knew your life story. From an objective perspective, that is.

In any case, Marianne tried to settle down a little, feeling stressed an angry. God…

The upside was, school finished for the summer break in four weeks. Then it was onto her last year. Oh, how she wished to get out of that place. The never-ending supply of homework was _oh-so-**friggin'**-peachy_. Grr.

But, what she was most worried about was, what the hell was she going to do with Deidara whilst he was here?

She couldn't leave him alone everyday…she didn't exactly trust a pyromaniac with a fetish for purple nail-polish.

Heaven above and below. Marianne gave a frustrated squeak and sprinted all the way down to the docks. Ah well. Fuckit. We'll see what happens.

And in the good words of her new 'friend', **_un_**_. _

--

You kinda realise that trying to make a liver dish (very scrummy) with salt doesn't work. Especially, when you think it looks edible, it is tastes like ancient dog SHIT and feels like leather in your mouth.

Oh, yes, Marianne did realise. She failed at cooking dinner, but, oh well. She'll see what'll happen when that blonde guy wakes up…Hehehe. Ten bucks to say that he was gonna throw up when he ate it. Marianne moved to the doorway of her lounge and saw that Deidara was still asleep but with a heavy blush on his face.

Now, either he was a perv _still_ going through puberty or he had a fever. Great. Just _won~derful_. Marianne walked up to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

Damnit all.

Why her? Why him?

--

She tried to wrack her brain to try and remember some techniques to try and calm fevers. _'Wet towels…?' _that's right! On the ankles, wrists and forehead! Wet, cool towels! She was a genius! (Because, yes, this did actually work when she had a bad temperature, much like the blonde bomber here. Ha.)

She moved his uni-bang out of his face and scowled at the sight of the scope over his left eye. She decided not to take it off though, as he would probably kill her.

Ugh. Not a pretty site. Can you imagine a house full of maimed Marianne body parts?

Giuck!

…What weird sound effects she had…

Marianne placed the last wet towel over his forehead and saw his face relax but wince at the coldness of it. Oh well, he'd had worse probably.

The girl just looked out side the window and saw that it was getting late. She'd probably already spent too much time trying to help the blonde bomber instead of precious study. _'Well, since I've nothing better to do, why not make chicken soup? For the soul of course.'_ she though sarcastically.

And that's just what she did. Damn. It was a good soup, too.

--

Deidara awoke groggily, feeling pressure on his wrists and ankles. He instantly though of shackles but noticed they were too soft to be anything other than tissues. He gave a low groan as he felt achy all over and had a head-ache similar to when he was around Tobi. And trust him, they were no freaking picnic.

He tried to sit up but was pushed down by a firm hand. He could only comply, what with his state and everything.

"What's going…on…?" he barely managed.

"You're sick. I'm gonna help you stand up, okay? I need to move you somewhere else."

"Eh…"

"I'll take that as a resounding yes." A snort of laughter filtered through his ears.

He felt his body being tugged somewhere and he could vaguely register the feeling of moving up some stairs. He then felt his ass connect with something soft (presumably a bed) and made a notion to lie down but was stopped.

"Sit up first; I need to feed you this."

"Ngh…"

"It's medicine. It'll make you feel better." _'Apart from the tiny fact that it'll make you throw up for about a few hours. It's only to help you get rid of any tummy bugs. I guess it'll also help strengthen your immune system in some way…Oh god. Here we go._'

Deidara could feel a cup being pressed against his lips and felt a numbing and awful taste slide down his throat. After he sat for a few minutes, he felt like he was gonna throw up. He loudly mumbled 'sick' before throwing up into a pre-positioned bucket. How convenient…

A soothing hand rubbed his back and he felt the bile and hydrochloric acid run freely up his oesophagus. Gross…

--

_'Poor guy.'_ Damn. She was getting way too soft-hearted. Nyeh-well. She had to do her job. Next thing you know, she'll be sick. And heaven knows then they'll both be screwed.

Thank god it was a Friday. Otherwise, she would've been stressing to the max! And a stressed Marianne is most definitely not a happy Marianne. God.

**_--Skip a few and fill the pew…_**

Deidara felt so much better the next day. He wasn't groggy, sleepy, nauseous or feeling like a pile of ninja dog crap (Eww.).

By the time he woke up, he guessed it was already around ten o'clock. Nothing like sleeping in…eh?

He heard a door open and a female's voice swear delightfully. So much for feminine grace…?

"Good mornin'" the girl said in somewhat happy voice. Oh Buddha, don't tell him that she was a fangirl…? Was he taken hostage? That would be the freaking icing on the charred cake. Geez…

In any case, he glared. Well, kind of. Glaring from the side is not very flattering.

"What's with that look? Don't you remember me?" she sat down next to him, somewhat.

Deidara racked his brains. Oh…right...Buddha forbid he should forget his saviour…

His hard expression softened somewhat. Looking at the soup bowl in her hand, he guessed she was here to look after him.

"Why're you helping me, un?" he asked, peering over the white doona covering his shoulder and sniffing the soup. He couldn't smell any poison. Good sign…?

"It's not like I had a choice," she scoffed, "plus, when a guy falls out of the _freaking sky_, why resist the temptation to save their ass out of a lake, huh?"

"I see your point. Un." He sat up slowly, and held her gaze before pointing to the soup bowl. "For me…? Un…"

"Oh, yeah. I made it yesterday. Chicken soup. S'good for you. _Un_." She chuckled.

He just gave her a withering look. "Thanks. _Un_." Oh the joys of speech impediment.

Anyhow. Deidara took the soup and started sipping some.

_'Sweet mother of…what is this?!' _it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten…ever! He took on an expression of indifference.

"It's…nice." And he looked anywhere else except her eyes.

"Thought so…" she smiled and walked out of the room.

--

Marianne sighed. Apart from caring for a bomber, she had shitloads of school work to do. More so to catch up on. Especially maths. Ga-ross.

Oh god…that was _definitely _something to look forward to. Note the lovely sarcasm.

In any case, she just wanted freedom. Oh well. Nothing came easy, right?

--

Deidara heard a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"'S'just me." Marianne stepped through the doorway and gave a quick universal hand gesture for 'hello'.

"Thanks for the soup. Un." He sat up and handed her the tray.

"No problem. But, in exchange, can you help me?"

"Depends," Deidara gave an untrusting look. Why did he get the feeling that…?

"You see, Deidara," Marianne sat down at the side of the bed and didn't hesitate to get to the point, "I'm not doing all that well in school. Basically, I think you could help me a fair bit."

Deidara looked at her carefully, "In what way?"

"Maths. It kills me. Oh, and English, too!" she paused and look at him hopefully.

"I guess…I could…un." He was still worried.

Marianne gave a grateful nod, "You've no idea how much help I need."

"I would if you told me what the hell was going on." He stated flatly.

"Oh, right." She gave a sheepish look.

"Well, basically, I have four weeks of school left. Then I have three months off for summer break. After that, it's my last year of high school."

"High what?"

"Oh. Uhm…It's a place where I learn all things like science, English, mathematics, religion, study of society and environment and my two supplementary subjects which are French and Physical Education."

"Ah. I understand somewhat. Un." he swung his legs of the edge of the bed and regarded the girl coolly.

"Anyway, all I need is just someone to help me with the maths work. Since I am so incompetent…"

Deidara gave a look. Where did she even get the idea…"Why do you think I'd be smart enough to help you…hmm?"

The girl looked calmly in his direction and then stood up, facing away, "I just feel that you'd be a good teacher."

"Frankly, you don't know much about me then. Un…?"

She turned to him and gave a smile, "We'll see, huh?" she rushed out the door and closed it with a silent *click*.

Deidara stared at the spot at which she was just a few moments ago. This was going to be a long time away from the Akatsuki, wasn't it?

* * *

Hello there everyone! I am so sorry that I've been away! In any case, I am back and ready to write!

Okay, basically, I've had school and it's been bad and boring. Issues with family and throw in the old broken heart and you get no new chappie.

I'm back from the dead. So to speak.

Have fun!


End file.
